


Contrary

by grettama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya ada dua orang dalam hidup Steve Rogers, James 'Bucky' Barnes dan Tony Stark. Meski bertolak belakang, keduanya begitu berharga bagi Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrary

Jika diminta untuk menggambarkan kehidupan percintaannya, Steve Rogers akan tersenyum geli. Bagaimana tidak? Selama hidupnya yang sudah nyaris seabad itu, ia hanya pernah mencintai dua orang. Dan dua orang itu adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Clint Barton membelalak tak percaya mendengar pernyataan itu, sementara Natasha Romanoff tersenyum lebar, setengah mengejek akan betapa minimnya pengalaman Steve, dan setengah kagum karena ia menganggap itu begitu tulus.

Meski hanya dua kali itu, menurut Steve, keduanya adalah hal yang begitu berbeda. Sangat bertolak belakang. Ia mulai berpikir jangan-jangan tertidur di dalam balok es telah mengubah pola pikir dan seleranya, tapi entahlah. Dalam cinta, logika tidak terlalu berperan kan?

Cinta pertamanya adalah James Buchanan Barnes, atau yang ia panggil Bucky. Ia sudah mengenal Bucky selama yang ia ingat. Mereka sudah bersahabat begitu lama sampai terasa seperti saudara. Atau yang Steve kira awalnya begitu. Kala itu di tahun empat puluhan, cinta sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu sehingga mereka menyalahartikannya sebagai perasaan lain. Bahkan menyangkalnya, tapi pada akhirnya mereka menyerah.

Steve tidak ingat siapa yang memulai. Bucky adalah ciuman pertamanya. Di gang gelap di Brooklyn, setelah Bucky menolongnya menghadapi berandalan yang selalu menghabisinya hanya karena ia kecil dan kurus. Mereka masih remaja.

Steve sering menghabiskan malam di apartemen Bucky. Bucky akan menumpuk selimut dan bantal-bantal di lantai agar mereka bisa berbaring bersebelahan sambil bertukar cerita dan tertawa semalam suntuk sampai akhirnya Bucky sadar kalau ia tak boleh begadang atau asmanya akan kumat karena tidak sanggup menghadapi hawa dingin malam hari. Bucky akan menyelimutinya dan mengecup dahinya, dan membiarkan Steve tidur.

Semenjak Steve yatim piatu, ia jadi makin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Bucky. Bucky adalah remaja tampan dan membuat banyak gadis tergila-gila padanya, tapi ia hanya mau berkencan dengan mereka kalau ia bisa mengikutsertakan Steve yang kala itu kurus kering dan sama sekali tidak menarik. Gadis-gadis akan mengiyakan dengan terpaksa, tapi di semua kencan, akan selalu berakhir dengan Bucky yang menarik Steve menghilang dari para gadis agar bisa berduaan.

Menurut Steve, hubungannya dengan Bucky adalah hubungan yang begitu manis. Kenangan yang akan membuatmu tersenyum hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Bahkan setelah Steve menjadi Captain America dan ia tak lagi Steve yang kurus kering pengidap asma, Bucky masih tetap memperlakukannya seperti dulu. Tak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar ciuman lembut.

Sedangkan cinta terakhirnya adalah Tony Stark. Entah mungkin karena Steve memang minim pengalaman atau apa, tapi Tony amat sangat berbeda dengan Bucky. Steve bahkan tadinya takkan mengira ia bisa berakhir pada Tony.

Sifat mereka berdua begitu bertentangan. Tony yang begitu seenaknya sendiri, berbeda dengan Steve yang lama berada di militer. Steve bahkan mengakui kalau ia lebih bisa akur dengan ayahnya, Howard, daripada dengan Tony.

Ia dan Tony banyak sekali berseteru di awal, tapi kemudian Steve mulai melihat sisi lain seorang Tony Stark. Di balik semua keangkuhannya itu, ia hanya seorang pria biasa. Steve bahkan bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu berharap untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari ayahnya, tapi tak pernah didapatnya. Seseorang yang harus mengelola begitu banyak harta di usia yang begitu belia, kemudian dikhianati oleh orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Steve bahkan akhirnya bisa memahami mengapa Tony memiliki sifat serampangan. Ia begitu jenius dan menurutnya dunia bergerak terlalu lambat untuknya. Ia bisa melakukan banyak hal, jadi kenapa tidak?

Mungkin Steve yang lebih dulu jatuh pada Tony, atau mungkin sebaliknya, atau mungkin bersamaan. Entahlah. Yang Steve tahu, hubungan mereka membaik dan berkembang. Dan karena era sekarang berbeda dengan tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu, Steve merasa lebih bebas.

Bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan, hubungannya dengan Tony lebih ‘liar’. Mungkin perangai Tony cukup memiliki andil besar dalam imej itu. Ciuman di antara mereka tak lagi lembut. Lembut, ya, tapi terkadang juga dikuasai nafsu dan lebih berani. Tony memperkenalkannya pada hal yang sama sekali baru dan lebih menantang.

Sampai akhirnya Steve memutuskan untuk menikahi Tony.

Meskipun hanya dua kali, Steve belajar banyak tentang cinta dari Bucky maupun Tony. Dan menurutnya, kedua bukanlah hal untuk dibandingkan. Lebih tepat jika keduanya disejajarkan. Karena keduanya adalah pengalaman yang begitu berbeda bagi Steve dan meninggalkan kesan yang sama-sama kuat. Ia tak bisa membayangkan tanpa mengalami salah satunya. Itu akan menjadi luar bisa aneh.

Karena keduanyalah, Steve bisa menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk sejenak, lupakanlah keberadaan Peggy Carter dan fakta bahwa kemudian Bucky ternyata nggak mati yang menyebabkan Steve nantinya bakal galau antara Bucky dan Tony. HAHAHAHAHA (NOPE).
> 
> Fanfic ini dibuat murni karena saya sudah lama galau, nggak tahu harus ke stony atau ke stucky karena saya suka dua-duanya dan belum menemukan ide yang pas untuk threesome, ya jadilah ini. Daripada dibilang ini berdasar sudut pandang Steve, mungkin lebih bisa dibilang kalau ini berdasar sudut pandang saya (orz).
> 
> Intinya, yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah, stucky dan stony memiliki daya tarik yang berbeda yang sama-sama menarik untuk dinikmati :)


End file.
